


the math of love triangles

by nebulousviolet



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, set during zero hour, shelby: rip to the two of you but i am different!, the infamous lucy/otto/laura love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulousviolet/pseuds/nebulousviolet
Summary: ”I’ve been sitting in silence with the two of you for the past half hour and, I’m not gonna lie, it’s given me the opportunity to re-evaluate most of my life decisions.”
Relationships: Wing Fanchu/Shelby Trinity
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	the math of love triangles

**Author's Note:**

> “I was on the upper deck with Laura and Lucy and the atmosphere was – well, a little frosty. So I thought I’d come and torment you instead.” - shelby to wing in zero hour
> 
> this is unashamedly dumb and stupid but i’m leaning on the Hyperfixation to cope rn <3

It was after thirty minutes of terse quiet that Shelby cracked.

“It’s not that I’m not, like, loving all the tension,” she cleared her throat. “You know, I really admire the commitment. But I think I’m gonna go make out with Wing.”

Laura turned to shoot her an incredibly betrayed look. “You can’t just leave me,” she hissed, and jerked her chin at Lucy, sitting on the other end of the bench and doing a very good job of looking like she was trying not to listen. “Shel!”

“Go find Nigel, if it bugs you so much,” Shelby said brusquely. “It’s not like either of you are talking, anyway.”

Lucy glanced up at that. If she was hurt, she didn’t show it - instead, she said, “I didn’t know you and Wing were official.”

“We’re not,” Shelby admitted. “But I’ve been sitting in silence with the two of you for the past half hour and, I’m not gonna lie, it’s given me the opportunity to re-evaluate most of my life decisions. There’s like a 50/50 chance we’re all gonna die anyway, so I figure I might as well go for it.”

“Whatever,” Laura huffed, unaffected by Shelby’s dig. “Hope you enjoy yourself.”

“I will,” Shelby said beatifically, standing up and clapping her hands together. For a brief moment, she considered making Lucy and Laura reconcile with one another by force, but reminded herself of Laura’s murderous expression and decided that it wasn’t worth it. “Have fun working it out, ladies!”

Laura didn’t say anything, too busy melting a hole in the wall with her glare. Lucy, however, shot Shelby a wan smile and said, “Good luck.”

“I don’t need luck,” Shelby grinned. She meant it; her and Wing had been dancing around it for a while, but Shelby would bet her entire theft-amassed fortune that Wing would be more than fine with her kissing him. “Thanks anyway, though.”

Besides, she thought as she descended from the upper deck, if she was going to die at sixteen, she at least wanted a first kiss to show for it. It’d be really embarrassing if  _ Otto  _ of all people managed to make a relationship official before her.


End file.
